Dancer of the Dead
by Celine Flac the sorceress
Summary: Does her lover take this well? Maybe maybe not. Who would know if they haven't read the second part? Her lover talks to her about this and then cheers her up so unlike him too. PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

Dance of the Dead  
  
A/N: This was a simple subject that I think Anzu would think of why she is the way she is. Anyway, loves for this and kudos to most.  
  
~Anzu POV~  
  
My dreams are different than what people seem to think and what I seem ot say. What I want really doesn't matter. I can't help that I seem to put other people's feelings before my own, sacrificing my own mind over and over to please others while trying to maintain my individuality.  
  
I am Anzu Masaki, a wannabe dancer, a friendship card, a person without feelings of the opposite and a supposed optomist. But what does it mean to be me? I am rather not the best duelist in the world, and I myself have noticed it. What does it mean to be the best?  
  
It means to be the person of the games, but alas I know that I have never been able to be the best and probably never will. That is up to Yami and Yugi and all the others.  
  
Dancing is the only thing I have ever really understood in my life. Everyday I dance through the hours and the conversations with people. I let my feet linger on the glass that have stains of my horrible goings through it. I become me.  
  
I change my views to please others though I do not agree with them. Sometimes I won't ever agree with them. It is just my heart that won't allow me to do that. But what is it that you see when you look at me?  
  
My eyes are always sad, never happy as I hope to be one day even though deep down I'll always be the one hurt, I'll always be the one to take the pain onto myself. I'll always be the one who will let the sword go through my chest before I let others.  
  
That is how I was raised to be.  
  
In order to survive, I had to stop crying in front of them. Them, my parents, my mother and my father, the killers of my childhood, killers of my supposed happiness. I had to become someone who was numb, but in my heart I hoped always for the better, that one day they would come home and give me kisses and smiles instead of bruises and cuts.  
  
I wanted them to stop, so I decided to please them, then I met a friend. Since I met this friend, I have found something that gives me an escape from the hate and rage towards a certain brunette escape.  
  
I found an outlet for my unhappy bottle. I found someone who cared. It bewildered me only shortly that he acted the way he acted. In fact I was confused, but it was the first escape I had and I took it.  
  
In fact, I identified myself to it with an extremity. It was an ideal I could live with, it was a way to live from the hate and abuse, it was now part of me. It became my hope.  
  
It became part of me. In truth, it was me.  
  
But that isn't all that there is. No not ever one story has only one chapter in their life to tell. From the abuse came an outlet, but what would happen if those others that once I held my happy ideal with left me? What would happen then?  
  
Easy. I would keep going on. I would forever live to everyone's expectations, be their tool for loving themselves so much. Be an ego- booster to those that can get me. Be with no one and at the same time with someone. I hate them all.  
  
Why do I hate them all? Because I know eventually they will all leave me behind, because I cannot change. I am happy with the way I am but I won't be because I know then that they will leave and I will not be able to.  
  
It is because of this, I hate myself and love myself. As a dear person to you and I said, 'I am the darkness,' I am the darkness inside of the light in my sad sad blue eyes. I am the mind that says everyhting is going to be okay even though I know it in my heart that it won't. I am the one that will give myself to self-sacrifice. I know that I will do it overly and each and every time regret it at the last second and then again not.  
  
I am the janus in our group. Not you. You could not defeat your darkness with out encouragement. I cannot beat myself because I am the true traitor to everyone. I am the one who set all against themselve and yet again I try to mend the broken relationships.  
  
I am what they call two-faced. I have always been this way.  
  
I fight my parents. I fight my killers and I fight my friends. I hate them all. I hate every single one of them but then again I forgive and love them.  
  
I hate their faults for mistaking my appearance often with that of a happy happy person. I hate them for beating me over and over never letting up. I hate them because their emotions run their lives when I know not to have mine run my own.  
  
As I told you before, love, I am a janus. A demon and an angel. I am Anzu Masaki and I hope and love you.  
  
Accept me for who I am. Accept my love and my hate for both of you. I hate and love everyone and I hate and love you. Because of this I am the true death for that is what I wish for. I am the dancer of death and I am the dancer of your heart for I know that you go through the same hell that I do.  
  
Dear, now listen to me. I will hurt you, and I will love you, but accept my ways and accept me. That is all I ask. Accept me and never leave me.  
  
For then, you will do what everyone else has not done.  
  
You will do what my parents never did for me. They hated me and they left me when they died.  
  
You will do what my other friends have not done. They will eventually leave my side and squash my petty ideas and my ideal for my hope, for my love.  
  
You will never leave me. I never want to be alone again because for a long time I was.  
  
I guess what I am saying is. Thank you.  
  
And.  
  
I love you.  
  
~~  
  
Tala: Okay. That was just weird. Anywhoo, gotta leave and go practise my lines with my puppets, Robin the Spatula and Fairy the Wooden Spoon from Midsummer Night's Dream. JA!!! AND LOVES TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!! GUESS WHO THE PAIRING IS!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Harbringer of Life and Death

Harbringer of Life and Death  
  
Well, here's the second part to Dancer of the dead.  
  
~~  
  
Reviews:  
  
Lil Bre: Sorry, dear. It definitely could not be Yugi.  
  
Dazma: You're pretty near. It's either a Bakura/Anzu or Anzu/Malik. ^_~-3  
  
Gryphaena: Well, there is no Anzu-bashing. Be glad!!! ^_^  
  
Yami Lover: Thank ya!!! Well, you're finding out!!!  
  
Rogue Solus: O_O Man, you really really did read my fic!!! That was a lot of clues man!! I did not even notice they were clues. They were just how I thought Anzu would feel...Hm..Maybe you're right, maybe not.  
  
Lady Dragon: Hmm...very very close.  
  
~~  
  
Let me tell you this. You are an idiot almost. But you are right. I hate that you could even fool the pharoh, no wonder you are such a key to hold within his death. You are right as well when you are both, and the two of us have known it.  
  
We who are able to see past the façade you put up, reminds me of our favorite certain card. Listen to me speak, ha, as if I am sentimental at all to anyone but you and my aibou.  
  
You are right to say when you break everyone and put them together continuously. I've seen you do it without breaking a sweat. Is everything like this your idea of a perfect life? Being a being of two different entities almost.  
  
We can see through you, Anzu. Our eyes can probe through your very soul and yet you intrigue both of us. You are right to also say you are the true betrayer. Funny, when I could've used you all this time and you would be halfly so willing to and yet not. A mystery you are my dear and mysteries I tend to love to solve.  
  
Just by watching you day in and day out, through another who was once me. Their eyes are my eyes and their heart also my heart. We both fell in love with you. Your coldness and yet warmth attracted us like flies and though I may have had competition I do always get what I want.  
  
So sitting here with me, one who laid in my bed as well, one who is the only other person to really control me is just a full human. You have two people inside of you don't you? It seems you do, but maybe you are the example of a Yami/Hikari person, wrapped in darkness and still shining with unknown light.  
  
I am yours. I will only repeat that to you once more if you don't understand. My body and my heart along with my hikari is yours and yours alone. No need to worry if I will run off into the sunset with another pretty little woman, because I have the basket case who is beautiful in anyway she pleases.  
  
I can see your eyes and I know they are brown. Chocolate brown mixed in with a golden amber, honey rising from the risen. ((risen-string instrament juice))You shouldn't have to try to deceive everyone with those 'contacts' of yours. I like your dark eyes a lot better.  
  
Just sitting here and talking with each other I can see why they did leave and yet there is one thing you can have promised of us. We will not leave you, Anzu. We will not. Wether you are a human or a monster, angel or a beast, you are mine.  
  
Your parents and my own should get together sometime, but mine are dead and so are yours. Too bad, large loss for them, then. Great, I like you laughing more. Your smile is much more beautiful than a frown, but still beautiful nonetheless.  
  
What do you see that others can't? I have your perspective as well and I wish to stay with you forever. Will you accept me? Hell, you already promised me to stay. Then I will stay.  
  
Yes, we will stay for you.  
  
Anzu, We love you and your thanks is not needed.  
  
Anzu, let's go home now. I want to show you Ryou and my own apartment. We just got it and I think you'll like it.  
  
Yes, my name is Bakura, woman. What is it?  
  
Yes, you can move in with us whenever you want.  
  
Happy right? Let's go.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, that was well, weird. I didn't know how to end this one with telling you the person. Yes, Dazma, Rogue Solus and Lady Dragon have it right!! Here's a Bakura plushie to each of you!!! ^_^ Anyway, I really don't know wether the second part is good at all, I have questionable doubts and somehow stalking ex-boyfriends. I have been occupied as of late with a restrainging order for my ex-boyfriend who is stalking me. Its kinda uncanny when everyday he's outside mine and ReAnna's and Loki's apartment and he lives like an hour away. Kinda scary, hopefully I won't have to change my name. Lol, I don't know what I would change it to if I could!! Maybe Anzu or Tryving or Malkovich. Those sound right!!! Okay totally getting off subject. Anyhow, please do what you normally do.  
  
PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
